Prince Louie, Hathi, Kaa, and Baloo Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Prince Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa led Young Terk, Sunni Gummi, Young Winifred, and Cera back to the Hangman's Tree while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Louie said. "Where we headin' to?" Terk asked. "You'll see." Baloo added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Terk explained, "You made that?" "But, where you make this?" Sunni asked. "We made it ourselves." Baloo said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Hathi explained. "Cool!" Cera said. Just when the four princesses and the lost jungle cubs were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" Wacky Weasel stormed. It was the Weasels. They barged into Hangman's Tree. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four princesses and lost jungle cubs said in a shocked tone. "Oh, looks like we're dead for sure!" Cera yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Terk said. "Do you trust us?" Louie asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Terk, Sunni, Winifred, and Cera asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a hand. "Then JUMP!" Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, they ran for their lives; but they ended up getting caught by Weasel McGreed while he ties up Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Jungle Cubs?" Weasel McGreed said. Just then, Tod sprang right at Weasel McGreed's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa, and they, Terk, Sunni, Winifred, and Cera made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the weasels and turned the other way. After much struggling, Weasel McGreed finally got Tod off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Louie, Baloo, Hathi, Kaa, Terk, Sunni, Winifred, and Cera ran passed Smart Guy, but he grabbed Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Smart Guy threw Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa over to the other weasels Greasy, Wheezy, Stupid, and Psycho. Terk got ready to punch Smart Guy as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Smart Guy clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. ''Female ''Lost Jungle Cubs!" and then he threw Terk on the ground. "Unhand them!" Sunni yelled, glaring at the weasels. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the princesses!" Smart Guy looked at Terk, Sunni, Winifred, and Cera and gasped when he realized they were indeed princesses. The other weasels were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the princesses; they even forced Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa to do so. "Terk, Sunni Gummi, Winifred, and Cera." said Smart Guy. "The princesses?" Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "The princesses?" Tod cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost Jungle Cubs?" Smart Guy asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Winifred said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Smart Guy hesitated at first, then he told Terk, Sunni, Winifred, and Cera, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Honest John. You'll have to let Minnie take it up with him." As he said this, the other weasels began forcibly dragging Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa away. Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even ''know ''they were princesses. Cera glared at Smart Guy and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan parodies